Harry Potter, Cornedrue et OmbredeFeu
by Anya11
Summary: Harry va commencer sa 7eme année, mais la reapparition de James et Lily changera tout...
1. Chapitre 1: Rencontre

Et voila!!C'est une idée que j'ai tiré de différentes fics mélangées qui, ensemble, donnait quelque chose qui me plaisait bien. Je vous présente donc « Harry Potter, Cornedrue et Ombre-de-Feu », ma première fic!Soyez indulgents, je suis encore une débutante!!Et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit bon ou mauvais, grâce au petit bouton en bas a gauche! ;-) Anya(ou Kalya, comma ça vous chante!)

**__**

1er chapitre: Rêve d'attaque, fuite et émotions.

_Lucius!

_Oui, Maître?

_Tout est prêt pour l'enlèvement?

_Oui Maître! Les Mangemorts sont en train d'attendre votre signal pour aller capturer le jeune garçon.

_Tres bien, Lucius. Harry Potter va enfin être à moi!!

Il éclata d'un rire glacial.

Au même moment, dans la banlieue de Londres, un jeune garçon se réveillait en sursaut. Il plaqua ses mains sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il portait au front, se leva, mit ses lunettes et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Puis il se dirigea vers le petit miroir posé sur sa commode.

Il y vit un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux d'un magnifique vert émeraude. Il avait beaucoup grandi pendant ce mois qu'il avait passé chez son oncle et sa tante, les Dursley, cette branche de la famille qui l'avait pris en charge après l'assassinat de ses parents. En effet, le jeune homme, de son vrai nom Harry Potter, avait été confié a la sœur de sa mère lorsque Voldemort, un puissant mage noir, il y avait quatorze ans de cela,, avait tenté de décimer toute la famille Potter. En ce jour d'Halloween 1981, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était rendu a Godric's Hollow, la maison de la famille, surprenant les deux adultes, James et Lily, et leur fils Harry, alors âgé de un an. Il avait d'abord tué le père, qui essayait de le retenir pendant que Lily fuyait, le bébé dans les bras. Mais l'homme les avait rattrapés. Et il avait commis une grosse erreur en commençant par tuer la jeune femme qui, sorcière de son état, avait protégé son fils grâce a tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. C'est donc en essayant de tuer un bambin que le pire sorcier de tous les temps avait disparu, réduit a l'état d'écho ou de fantôme.

Harry avait donc vécu chez des gens qui le détestaient jusqu'a ses onze ans, a l'age où il avait appris qu'il était lui aussi un sorcier, tout comme ses parents. Il en avait été informé par une lettre d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie anglaise. Depuis ce jour merveilleux, il avait suivi ses études dans l'école, ne revenant a Londres que pour les grandes vacances.

Dans un mois et deux jours se déroulerait la rentrée des classes, moment tant attendu.

Il allait cette année rentrer en cinquième année, l'équivalent de la seconde dans le système moldu.

Mais pour l'instant, le jeune homme ne se préoccupait pas de la rentrée. Fouillant dans ses tiroirs, il en tira toutes ses affaires et les entassa dans sa malle. Les Mangemorts allaient venir, même très vite, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Malgré l'interdiction de faire de la magie pendant les vacances d'été, il lança un sort de réduction a ses bagages et sortit de sa chambre. Soudain, il se rappela de quelque chose. Il fonça vers la chambre de son oncle et l'ouvrit a la volée:

_Oncle Dursley, réveilles-toi!!Vous devez partir, la maison va être attaquée!!

_Quoi?? Que racontes-tu, toi?

_Des sorciers viennent pour me tuer!! Vous devez fuir a moins de vouloir finir en cendres!!

L'oncle réveilla son fils et sa femme, prit quelques affaires et s'engouffra dans sa voiture, suivi par Pétunia et Dudley. La voiture partit si vite que les pneus criaient. Harry mit sa cape d'invisibilité, attrapa sa malle réduite et s'enfuit en passant par derrière le pavillon. Il couru pendant de longues minutes avant de finir sa course en s'asseyant sur un muret, et en essayant de faire passer son point de coté. Puis, agitant sa baguette, il appela le Magicobus, qui apparut quelques secondes plus tard avec de grands crissement de pneus. Harry monta et s'installa, demandant a être emmené a Pré-au-Lard, le village jouxtant l'école de Poudlard. Il avait bien sur enlevé la cape depuis longtemps, et il se reposait sur l'un des lits disposés a la place des bancs d'autobus. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait au petit village ecossais. Il paya et descendit, adressant de grands signes au conducteur.

Puis il reprit sa route. Il traversa le parc bordé d'arbres de l'école, vit la lune se réfléchir sur la surface du lac argenté et arriva devant la porte principale. Mais quelqu'un y était déjà. De dos, il ne le reconnaissait pas mais la personne avait un air vaguement familier. Celle-ci, entendant des bruits de pas ,se retourna. Elle eu seulement le temps d'entendre un faible « Papa » avant qu'un jeune garçon lui tombe dans les bras, harassé par la fatigue, l'émotion et la malnutrition.


	2. Chapitre 2: Reveil en douceur, rencontre...

Voila le deuxième chapitre! Oubliez pas de me dire ce que ça donne!!A très bientôt. **Reponses aux reviews a la fin!!**

Kalya

Flash-back:

Puis il reprit sa route. Il traversa le parc bordé d'arbres de l'école, vit la lune se réfléchir sur la surface du lac argenté et arriva devant la porte principale. Mais quelqu'un y était déjà. De dos, il ne le reconnaissait pas mais la personne avait un air vaguement familier. Celle-ci, entendant des bruits de pas ,se retourna. Elle eu seulement le temps d'entendre un faible « Papa » avant qu'un jeune garçon lui tombe dans les bras, harassé par la fatigue, l'émotion et la malnutrition.

**__**

Chapitre 2:Découvertes et révélations.

Le jeune garçon était allongé dans un lit. Un rayon de soleil traversait ses paupières. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Tout était blanc autour de lui:le lit, les rideaux, le carrelage et même la femme qui s'avançait vers lui, un verre a la main. Il sourit en reconnaissant Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière du lycée. Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Sa fuite, son voyage en bus, son arrivée et la vue de... son père. Ce ne devait être qu'un rêve, une hallucination, un coup de son imagination.

_Vous avez encore eu de la chance, Mr Potter!! Si votre père n'avait pas été là pour vous rattraper!!Vous auriez pu vous taper la nuque sur les escaliers!

_Mon père? Il est là? Il est vraiment vivant?

_Oui, je suis vivant, Harry, répondit un homme aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux bleus en entrant dans l'infirmerie. Heureusement que j'étais là, tu aurais pu te faire mal!

_Mais comment...?

L'homme laissa échapper un petit rire.

_Albus m'avait dit que tu étais têtu, mais je ne pensais pas que tu l'étais autant! Tu as plus de caractère que ta mère!

_Maman, elle est là aussi?

_Oui, mon fils, ta mère est là!Elle se repose encore. Je ne lui ai pas encore annoncé ton arrivée sinon elle se serait précipitée a ton chevet et t'aurais empêché de dormir, dit James en riant.

_Mais, comment?comment avez-vous fait pour revenir?

_Bon, je vais te raconter sinon tu ne resteras pas tranquille une minute!Alors, voila. Depuis ce 31 octobre 1981, ta mère et moi sommes restés dans une sorte de cocon, quelque chose de blanc et de magnifique! Nous pouvions te voir vivre, nous t'avons vu grandir a chaque instant. Nous avons vu ton affrontement avec Voldemort en juin dernier, juste avant d'être rappelés sous la forme d'écho par sa baguette. Puis, même si nos échos sont partis, une part de nous est restée et a voyagé jusque dans nos corps, que Dumbledore avait conservés dans une pièce spéciale donnant sur son bureau. C'est là que nous nous sommes réveillés, il y a trois jours. Nous avons parlé longuement avec Mr Fudge, le ministre de la magie, qui nous finalement reconnus comme vivants. Puis, Hier soir, j'étais sorti prendre l'air quand j'ai entendu des pas derrière moi. Je me suis retourné et je t'ai vu, transi de froid dans ton pyjama, ta malle a la main et ta baguette dans l'autre. Ca aurait pu être comique si tu ne t'étais pas effondré, sans connaissance, dans mes bras, après avoir juste dit "Papa". 

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire!! J'ai toujours voulu vivre avec vous, sans ces horribles Dursley, et ça y est! Papa, je suis si content de te voir!!

Des larmes brillaient dans les yeux de Harry. Il se jeta dans les bras de son père et y pleura de bonheur, jusqu'a ce qu'une voix de femme le tire de son rêve.

_Bah, et moi alors?demanda une Lily, souriante, adossée à la porte.

Elle s'avança et prit son fils dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur le front et lui caressant les cheveux.

_Vous connaissez toute l'histoire, alors, avec Peter, Sirius et Remus? Le professeur Dumbledore a du vous en parler!

_Quelle histoire? Nous savons juste que Sirius a voulu nous venger et a tué Peter, ainsi que, malheureusement, quelques moldus qu'il n'a pas fait exprès de tuer. C'est tout! 

_Mais non, c'est faux!C'est Peter qui a tué les moldus en tenant sa baguette dans son dos ! Ensuite, il s'est coupé un doigt et a prit sa forme d'animagus pour s'enfuir dans les égouts!

_Alors Sirius a été accusé a tort?demanda James, horrifié.

_Oui, il s'est évadé et est venu me raconter ce qu'il s'était passé le soir d'Halloween. Depuis, il est en fuite et m'écrit de temps en temps.

_Nous ne savions pas qu'il était venu te voir!Nous croyions qu'il était mort!Tu vois, Harry, quand nous étions dans le cocon, que l'on pourrait appeler « paradis », nous n'avons pu surveiller qu'une personne, c'est a dire toi. Nous avons seulement pu savoir que Sirius était accusé du meurtre de Peter et de 12 moldus. Ensuite, a certains moments, nous ne te voyions plus. C'était comme des parasites sur une télévision moldue. Donc nous ne connaissions pas même l'existence de cette scène!

Harry leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir là, la transformation de Remus Lupin en loup-garou, la fuite de Peter, etc...

_Ce cher Patmol est donc en vie! Il faut vite que je le prévienne de notre retour!Ainsi, nous allons pouvoir témoigner contre Peter et faire innocenter Si'!dit James, tout heureux. Ca ne vous dérange pas si je vais rapidement envoyer un courrier?

_Prends donc ma chouette, Hedwige! Elle trouve toujours le destinataire des lettres!Je l'ai souvent envoyée à Sirius, puisqu'il n'était jamais au même endroit.

James acquiesça et partit. Il trouva la chouette dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, toujours enfermée dans sa cage, car les elfes de maison avaient eu peur qu'elle ne leur fasse du mal en sortant s'ils ouvraient.

La chouette, furieuse, se calma en le voyant. Elle le regarda avec curiosité, croyant reconnaître son maître, mais différent. ce fut donc grâce a la ressemblance entre le père et le fils qu'Hedwige accepta sa mission. James prit un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et commença sa lettre. Aussitôt finie, il l'attacha à la patte du rapace, qui s'envola immédiatement.

Cornedrue retourna auprès de sa famille. Harry venait d'apprendre que Lily était elle aussi une animagi.

_Tu te transformes en quoi, maman?

Sous ses yeux ébahis, une tigresse apparut. D'une couleur orange et noire, elle était aussi grande, voire plus, que son mari en cerf. C'était une bête magnifique aux yeux d'un vert pur, avec de légers reflets roux sur la tête, de la même couleur que les cheveux de Lily.

_Ouah!dit Harry, une fois que sa mère fut revenue sous sa forme humaine. Tu es aussi belle en animagi qu'en humaine!

_Merci mon chéri, répondit-elle en rougissant. Tu sais, James et moi, on pourrait peut-être t'apprendre a être un animagus aussi!

Le visage du garçon se fendit d'un sourire.

_Vraiment? Je peux?

_Bien sur! Nous commencerons dès que tu seras rétabli!dit James en souriant.

Ils se levèrent, préférant le laisser se reposer plutôt que de lui faire subir des émotions trop fortes.

Harry demanda une dernière chose.

_Maman, c'est quoi ton surnom?

Elle sourit en regardant son mari, puis répondit:

_Mon nom est Ombre-de-Feu.

Sur ces mots, ils laissèrent leur fils dans ses rêves après l'avoir embrassé.

Harry s'endormit, lentement, la tête pleine de tigres, de chiens, de loups et de cerfs, et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

*****

Voila, c'est fini!Troisième chapitre pour bientôt, j'essaierais de faire vite!

;-)

Kalya

**__**

Réponses aux reviews:

Merci a **Hermione Potter**, ma première revieweuse (ça se dit ça???)Voila, il est là le 2!!Je ne tiens pas a être mordue moi!! ;)

****

Hermiona292: Je vais aller lire ça!!ça a l'air génial!!

****

jamais-revenir: Et voila le deuxième!! Servi sur un plateau pour mon premier (peut-être) fan!

****

Patmol: Encore une morsure??? Aïe!!J'ai adoré ta fic, elle est géniale aussi!!Merci beaucoup!

****

Wynzar: Merci! Il me semble que j'ai lu une de tes fics!C'était très sympa!J'arrête de te faire languir!

****

Lily la Tigresse: Je veux bien pour les reviews anonymes si tu m'expliques comment on fait!En effet, j'ai rien compris au mode d'emploi en anglais!!Chui nulle!

****

Tiffany: J'adore aussi les fics où James et Lily reviennent. Mais ce n'est pas tout... Attends-toi a des surprises!!


	3. Chapitre 3: Patmol, Lunard et Cornedrue

Chapitre 3, ça y est!! Ne vous fiez pas a cette lenteur non plus, j'ai eu plein de choses a faire, ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça!! J'ai été acceptée dans une école d'élevage canin, et je dois chercher mon maître d'apprentissage!!Pour toute question, remarque ou insulte( non, ptet pas quand même... )appuyez sur le petit bouton en bas!!

**__**

Réponses aux reviews:

Océane Potter:C'est bon, les anonymes sont acceptées! (J'ai enfin compris le mode d'emploi!!lol)

**__**

Tiffany:Effectivement, Si' sera innocenté, mais pas uniquement grâce a James et Lily... *regard machiavélique*J'adore vous faire languir!hihihihi!!Vous saurez ça dans un chapitre ou deux!!

**__**

Oyne: Ce n'est qu'un début! Les chapitres se feront de plus en plus longs!

**__**

Lunicorne:Merci! J'espère te revoir rapidement!En attendant, voici le chapitre 3!!

**__**

Hermiona292:Casse pas la souris!! C'est pas en appuyant ..euh... 12 fois sur le bouton review que ça changera quelque chose!! A part que j'en ai effectivement reçu 12... Mais bon, ça c'est pas grave!Autre chose: Je suis effectivement enfermée dans une chambre avec un ordi pour seule issue! Ca serait pas un des tours ça, par hasard???

**__**

Philippe Gryffondor: Merci beaucoup, mais dis donc, tu regarderais pas un peu trop Star Wars???lol

**__**

Patmol: Oui, c'est la première, enfin, sur le net! J'ai du en écrire 5 ou 6 a coté! Peut-être que je les mettrais un jour si j'ai des reviews dans ce sens.....

**__**

Math: Merci! Tu fais aussi de très belles fics, d'après ce que j'ai lu!!A bientôt!

**__**

Ilianel: Eh bien, la voila, la suite!Bonne lecture!!

**__**

Nouky84:Merci!!Je vais finir par rougir sous les commentaires moi!!Autre chose: tu serais pas le copain de Philippe Gryffondor?? Ca fait autant Star Wars!!lol 

****

Maintenant, place a la lecture!!

**** __

Flash-back:

"_Maman, c'est quoi ton surnom?

Elle sourit en regardant son mari, puis répondit:

_Mon nom est Ombre-de-Feu.

Sur ces mots, ils laissèrent leur fils dans ses rêves après l'avoir embrassé.

Harry s'endormit, lentement, la tête pleine de tigres, de chiens, de loups et de cerfs, et un grand sourire aux lèvres."

**__**

Chapitre 3: Patmol, Lunard et Cornedrue.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry était dans le noir. Seul un mince rayon de soleil commençait a pointer a l'horizon. Un bruit de course se faisait entendre dans le parc de l'école. Une minute plus tard, un énorme chien noir plein de boue déboula dans l'infirmerie. Il s'ébroua, laissant de longues traînées de terre sur les draps blancs des lits proches, puis regarda autour de lui. Il vit alors Harry, couché dans un lit au fond de la pièce. Il s'approcha doucement, craignant de réveiller le jeune homme qui semblait plongé dans ses rêves. Il fut donc très surpris de le trouver éveillé et essayant de se dépêtrer de ses draps afin de venir accueillir le chien. Celui-ci se transforma, dévoilant la forme humaine de Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry et meilleur ami de James.

« _ Harry! Ca va?Je me suis inquiété quand j'ai entendu que ta maison avait été attaquée!

_Ca va très bien Sirius! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux! Hedwige t'a trouvé?

_Euh... Non, je ne l'ai pas vue! Pourquoi?

_Alors tu n'es pas au courant?? Maman et Papa sont revenus!! Ils ont ressuscité!

_QUOI???? C'est vrai?? C'est bien vrai???dit-il, bouche bée.

_Oui, ils sont revenus! Ils ont ressuscité grâce a la remontée des sortilèges dans la baguette de Voldemort!

_Où sont-ils? Tu les a vus?

_Oui! Ils dorment encore, je suppose! Il faut dire que tu es arrivé tôt!

Sirius sourit.

_Je ne t'ai pas réveillé j'espère?

_Non, je crois que je savais que tu arrivais! 

_Comment ça?

_Je ne sais pas... c'était un sentiment diffus. Je sentais ta présence, je savais que tu te rapprochais...

_Tu... Ca t'es déjà arrivé?

_Oui, je crois... Je sens quand les gens sont en danger, mais ça c'est de l'intuition, n'est-ce pas?

_Je n'en suis pas sur. J'en parlerai a Dumbledore.

_D'accord, mais pour l'instant, raconte-moi ce qu'il t'es arrivé ces derniers temps!

_Eh bien, pas grand chose en tout cas! Je rapatriais les anciens, et j'ai sauvé Draco Malfoy des griffes de son père!

_Quoi?? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

_Er... Son père voulait absolument qu'il devienne Mangemort, comme lui-même, mais Draco ne voulait pas.

Il y a quelques jours, Draco s'est libéré du sortilège sous lequel il était depuis plus de dix ans. C'est un sort très difficile a maîtriser qui remplace l'Imperium. Il est beaucoup plus fort et permet un contrôle total sur l'esprit et le corps de la personne. Le jeune Malfoy s'est donc réfugié a Poudlard et son père est a Azkaban. 

_Alors, ce n'était pas lui qui nous disait toutes ces insultes, et qui était aussi méchant?

_Non, Harry, ce n'était pas lui...

_Alors il est de notre coté maintenant?

_Oui, il va nous aider.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Sirius leva la tete, plein d'espoir. Deux voix murmuraient.

Puis, les deux personnes franchirent la porte.

_Sirius!!

_James!! Lily!!

_Oh mon Dieu!!Sirius!Tu es déjà là!!

_Jamsie, Lil'!Vous êtes vraiment revenus!!

Sirius se précipita dans les bras ouverts de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils versèrent tous des larmes de joie et se demandaient des nouvelles l'un de l'autre. Harry se leva et rejoignit ses parents et son parrain. Malgré ses forces légèrement revenues, il vacilla a mi-chemin et tomba dans les bras de James, qui s'était précipité vers son fils lorsqu'il l'avait vu trébucher.

_Eh! Au lit, bonhomme, tu n'est pas encore remis!

_Mais je veux rester avec vous..., répondit le jeune homme, déçu.

_Alors c'est nous qui venons! déclara Lily.

Ils s'installèrent tous sur le lit de Harry, bavardant gaiement. Sirius raconta son évasion. Son récit fut ponctué de 

quelques exclamations poussées par les deux revenants.

_Alors c'est grâce à ta forme Animagus que tu t'en est sorti?demanda Lily.

_Oui, ca a été bien pratique! A chaque fois que je me sentais mal, je me transformais, et je ne ressentais plus rien.

Les trois amis et le fils de deux d'entre eux discutèrent pendant des heures, de sorte que Harry connut toute la vie de ses parents avant même que Mme Pomfresh ne vienne lui apporter son petit déjeuner.

Après avoir pris sa potion reconstituante, Harry eu le droit de se lever et put quitter l'infirmerie.

Pendant toute la journée, il se promena avec ses parents et Sirius dans le parc de Poudlard sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Puis, le soir venu, ils allèrent prendre leur repas dans la Grande Salle. Là, à l'unique table qui avait été dressée pour le peu d'habitants du château, était assis Draco Malfoy. Mais ce n'était plus le jeune homme aux yeux froids et aux cheveux collés sur la tête. C'était un garçon a la peau bronzée et aux yeux rieurs qui les attendait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient beaucoup plus longs, et il avait grandi de plusieurs centimètres. De plus, son éternel rictus triomphant avait cédé la place à un léger sourire bien accordé avec sa physionomie**.(fan de Draco, ne bavez pas svp, ça fait tache!!lol)** Harry se dirigea vers lui et lui tendit la main. L'autre fit de même.

_Sirius m'a tout raconté. Bienvenue dans notre camp.

**************************************************

Voila, c'est fini!! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, avec les Maraudeurs et leurs successeurs, la découverte d'un mangemort insoupçonné, et l'arrivée de quelqu'un de nouveau, mais pas un élève....

A bientôt....

Kalya


	4. Chapitre 4: Libération et nouveau minist...

**__**

Voila enfin le chapitre 4!!si vous avez une minute, laissez-moi une review, j'en ai de moins en moins... snif. A part ça, si vous avez des idées pour une jeune fille en manque d'inspiration...

Je ne dirai pas non, et comme ça, les chapitres viendront bien plus vite! surtout que je ne suis pas là la semaine prochaine, alors si vous en voulez un autre avant que je parte..., va falloir faire des efforts! Allez, a bientôt!!

Kiss

Kalya

Reviews du chapitre 3

****

Hermione potter: Merci beaucoup pour ta review!!

****

Tiffany: C'est un peu fait pour émouvoir, en fait!! J'adore finir un chapitre comme ça!! et ça risque de se produire très souvent!Donc, oui, Dray est enfin du bon coté!Espérons qu'il fera du bon boulot auprès de notre cher Harry! Mais d'après ce que j'ai prévu, il aura autre chose a penser... niark niark niark!! je vous dirait rien.... *sourire machiavélique*

****

Solar: Je l'ai lu, c'est très bien écrit!!j'ai adoré mais je trouve, comme pour mes propres fics d'ailleurs, que les actions se précipitent trop. Malheureusement, j'arrive pas a écrire autrement!lol

****

Patmol: Je l'ai lue!! c'est absolument génial!Mets vite la suite!!

****

Christina Potter: Encore un membre de la famille Potter!!Je suis cernée!!ouin!!lol, heureusement que j'ai rien prévu de méchant pour Harry, sinon je vais me faire croquer!!aïe!

****

Hermiona292: J'ai l'impression d'avoir une vraie fan qui me harcèle!!lol

ta fic est sympa aussi!j'ai adoré!Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les réponses aux reviews en début de chapitre mais je trouve ça plus pratique alors... Bonne lecture!!

****

Chapitre 4:Libération et nouveau ministre.

Après un repas bien mérité en compagnie de ses parents, de son parrain, et de son nouvel ami, Harry décida de faire un tour dans le château. Draco lui demanda la permission de l'accompagner car il s'ennuyait un peu ces derniers temps, puisqu'il était le seul adolescent dans le château.

Harry passa dans son dortoir, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur, et ils partirent a l'aventure. Harry montra a Draco la carte créée par son père et ses amis.

_Wouah! C'est génial!! Et regarde! Dumbledore tourne en rond dans son bureau, tes parents discutent avec Black et... Oh mon Dieu!! Qui est-ce??? Fudge?? avec Queudver??

_Mince alors!! Ca veut dire que... que Fudge est aussi un Mangemort !! Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir attrapé Peter mais plutôt de discuter avec lui!!

Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux, montrant leur envie d'agir et de confondre le Ministre de la Magie. D'un simple regard, ils se communiquèrent leur plan d'attaque et d'espionnage.

Puis, ils se ruèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité et partirent sans un bruit vers le hall d'entrée, où les deux hommes se tenaient encore.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande pièce ouverte sur l'extérieur, ils ne virent personne. Ils vérifièrent sur la carte. Les présumés Mangemorts étaient toujours là. Harry murmura a l'oreille de son ami:

_Ils ont aussi une cape! Attends, je sais comment faire!(Il sortit sa baguette)Farinarus plafonus!

Aussitôt, une pluie blanche tomba sur la pièce? Elle recouvra deux silhouettes , une grande, et une petite, qui commencèrent a s'agiter. Alors, Harry leur lança un Stupefix, et fit subir a sa voix un sortilège da Sonorus.

_Alerte!! Mangemorts dans le hall!!

Une minute plus tard, Sirius, puis James et Lily, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue surgirent dans le hall. Ils eurent tout d'abord du mal a distinguer les statues de farine au milieu d'une sorte de plaine enneigée, puis, ils s 'approchèrent et retirèrent la cape qui cachait les mages noirs. Ce qu'il découvrirent les stupéfia. En effet, ce n'était pas Fudge qui tenait Queudver, mais l'inverse.

Ils furent tous les deux conduits dans des cachots fermés qui ne servaient pas de salle de cours, et qui étaient cachés aux élèves. Puis, il les remirent en mouvement. Sirius tremblait de fureur devant le traître qui avait tué ses meilleurs amis. James et Lily, plus calmes, le regardaient d'un air de reproche.

Dumbledore, quant a lui, fixait Fudge bizarrement, comme s'il essayait de pénétrer ses pensées.

Lorsque les deux hommes se réveillèrent, ils étaient entourés par des visages anxieux. Dumbledore prit la parole:

_Mr Fudge, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici?

_Il a voulu m'enlever Mr le Directeur!! Ce... cet horrible mangemort a voulu m'enlever!!

_Alors pourquoi portez-vous une robe de mangemort?demanda le vieil homme.

_Er... euh... il m'a forcé a la mettre!Je vous le jure, Professeur!!

A ce moment, Peter Pettigrow prit la parole.

_C'est faux Mr le Directeur. Il essaye de sauver sa peau mais il a oublié que je pouvais parler. Lui aussi est un Mangemort, depuis plus de vingt ans. J'ai tenu a vous le livrer moi-même, afin de commencer ma... rédemption.

_Ta rédemption?? Mais tu nous a trahis, Peter!!hurla Lily.

Il tourna les yeux vers le couple.

_James?? Lily?? Comment... ?

_Nous avons ressuscité mais là n'est pas la question!Comment veux-tu qu'on te pardonne ce que tu as fait subir a notre fils? A cause de toi, il a été maltraité pendant dix ans, tous les jours!! Comment oses-tu implorer son pardon? Tu as détruit sa vie, et la notre, par la même occasion!! Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies préféré sauver ta vie, plutôt que celle de tes amis! Tu sais très bien que nous nous serions sacrifiés pour toi s'il le fallait!!

Lily fondit en larmes. Harry s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps, James, resté silencieux jusque là, déversa un flot d'insultes sur « le traître », « le rat », qui les avait laissés mourir.

Puis, Dumbledore, vérifiant les dires de Peter, stupefixa Fudge, entra dans le cachot et remonta la manche du ministre. Là, sur la peau laiteuse de l'homme célèbre, s'étalait la Marque des Ténèbres.

_Alors c'est vrai... , annonça le directeur. Nous avions pour ministre un Mangemort!! Cela explique tout...

_Oui, le refus de croire a Son retour, celui d'enlever aux Détraqueurs la garde d'Azkaban... , dit Harry.

_Oui Harry, c'est cela. Il est temps de faire appel aux Aurors du Ministère, et de renommer un autre Ministre, plus brillant que celui-ci. Le temps de la Renaissance du Phénix est venu, continua-t-il en fixant Sirius, James et Lily. 

Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête. Harry, curieux, voulu en savoir plus sur cette phrase si énigmatique, mais se tût en croisant le regard de son père. Dumbledore sortit du cachot, le referma avec soin, réanima Fudge, et attrapa les deux baguettes des Mangemorts, jusque là restées entre les mains de Draco, silencieux a en faire peur. Le directeur, prenant les morceaux de bois magiques a bout de bras, les brisa sur son genou. Il glissa les morceaux dans sa poche et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna et lança un sort sur Peter.

_Pour qu'il ne se transforme pas, dit le vieil homme aux lunettes en demi-lune.

********

La château grouillait a présent d'Aurors. Les personnages les plus importants du gouvernement s'étaient réunis dans une salle secrète du château pour élire le nouveau Ministre. La réunion avait commencé depuis plusieurs heurs, déjà, mais aucune décision ne semblait avoir été prise. Harry, ses parents, Sirius et Draco attendaient dans la grande salle, transformée en l'occasion en un grand salon meublé de fauteuils, canapés et petites tables. Des elfes de maison parcouraient l'immense salle dans tous les sens, servant nourriture et boissons aux Aurors et aux membres du ministère, ainsi qu'aux rares professeurs de l'école présents. Harry, inquiet, interrogeait ses parents sur la suite des évènements. Ceux-ci lui répondirent que, n'ayant pas été en vie les 14 dernières années, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il pouvait se passer à cette époque.

_Je parie qu'ils voudront encore prendre Dumbledore comme ministre!!

_C'est possible, mais il refusera pour ne pas quitter ses élèves en une période si noire, répondit James

Tous les participants à la discussion se renfrognèrent. Cette période noire débutait pas le retour de Voldemort, et ne se terminerait qu'a la fin de son règne de terreur. Pendant encore deux heures, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, faisant semblant d'ignorer l'agitation autour de leur petit groupe.

Enfin, Dumbledore pénétra dans la salle. Le silence se fit. On entendait plus un bruit. Seul Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, gémissait, impatient. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était transformé, ne pouvant se révéler au grand jour devant une centaine d'Aurors qui lui sauteraient dessus. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il était en fuite, et il était pressé de pouvoir enfin vivre sans la crainte d'être découvert a tout moment. Voyant le chien bondir d'impatience, Dumbledore lui jeta un regard compréhensif. Puis, il commença son discours:

_Comme vous le voyez, la réunion est enfin terminée. Nous avons choisi le nouveau Ministre. Je vous annonce donc l'ascension a ce rang de... Arthur Weasley!!

Les applaudissements fusèrent. La foule en délire acclamait le nouveau Ministre, a présent debout aux cotés de Dumbledore.

_Mesdames et Messieurs, un peu de silence, s'il vous plait!! Je vais ici vous annoncer mes premières décisions en tant que Ministre: Premièrement, la prison d'Azkaban sera confiée a la garde des Aurors. Les détraqueurs seront décrétées « créatures dangereuses » et auront interdiction de sortir d'un bâtiment qui sera construit pour eux. A la moindre menace de leur ralliement au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils seront tous abattus. De plus, comme vient de nous l'annoncer Rubeus Hagrid, les géants ont accepté notre demande. Ils seront donc maintenant placés en protection autour de Poudlard et des établissements a risques comme Gringotts. Dernière nouvelle: vous savez tous maintenant que Peter Pettigrow a été capturé. Après un passage au Véritaserum, il a été révélé la vérité sur les évènements du 31 octobre 1981. Le récit a été comparé a celui de Sirius Black et de James et Lily Potter, revenus parmi nous. Tous ces récits corroborent. Je vous annonce donc la libération de Sirius Black, et son indemnisation de 50.000 gallions, pour son passage forcé a la prison d 'Azkaban. Voila donc toutes les nouvelles décisions prises aujourd'hui. Nous espérons sincèrement que Sirius Black aura la nouvelle de son acquittement rapidement, afin qu'il refasse enfin la vie qu'on lui avait volée.

_C'est bon, je suis au courant!!

Le cri était sorti de la bouche du jeune homme, juste après qu'un 'pop' ait annoncé sa transformation humaine. Des cris de surprise s'élevèrent dans la salle. Sirius, indifférent aux réactions qui l'entouraient, serrait dans ses bras James, Lily et Harry. Il rayonnait de bonheur. Harry remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'homme qui était présent sur la photo des ses parents. Le vrai Sirius Black était enfin de retour.

************

Quelques heures plus tard, l'aube se levait. Un homme a l'aspect fatigué était assis aux cotés de Lily, James et Sirius. La bande des Maraudeurs était au complet, si l'on considérait que Peter n'en était pas véritablement un membre. En effet, Remus Lupin, loup-garou de son état et ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était arrivé en pleine nuit, après avoir appris par une édition spéciale de la gazette du Sorcier l'acquittement de Sirius. La conversation roulait sur les années d'études des Maraudeurs (en considérant qu'ils aient fait plus d'études que de farces... ). L'ambiance était détendue et tout ce joyeux monde essayait d'oublier les évènements terrifiants des deux dernières années. Draco et Harry parlaient de l'année qui allait recommencer et du changement de maison du Serpentard. En effet, Dumbledore avait prit la décision de le changer de maison, pour la bonne raison que le choixpeau était sous l'influence du sort de Lucius Malfoy la première fois. Justement, le directeur avancait dans leur direction.

_Harry, Draco, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et suivirent le vieil homme aux lunettes en demi-lunes. Ils traversèrent des couloirs, des passages secrets, pour enfin arriver devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial.

_Choupa choops.

La statue bougea et dégagea la porte. Ils montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon et arrivèrent dans la pièce ronde du haut de la tour. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent, Fumseck s'installa sur l'épaule de Harry, qui le flatta distraitement.

_Mes enfants, si je vous ai appelés, c'est pour une bonne raison. Cette année, nous auront besoin d'une équipe de choc pour superviser les déplacements des élèves, pour les surveiller, et organiser des fêtes qui remonteront le moral de chacun. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'agrandir l'équipe de préfets en chef. Je me permets donc de vous demander si vous voulez être cette équipe, vous deux ainsi que Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, et Ginny Weasley, qui va sauter une classe, étant donné ses compétences hors du commun. Cette dernière ne prendra bien sur ses fonctions que lorsqu'elle se sera habituée a la vie en septième année. Qu'en dites-vous? Vous aurez une salle commune pour vous cinq, et des salles de bain et des chambres individuelles, ainsi qu'un accès illimité a la bibliothèque. Alors, votre réponse?

***********

Niark niark niark!! Vous aurez la suite avant lundi, si vous mettez beaucoup de reviews!!

Sinon ça sera dans une semaine et demi!!

Allez, a bientôt...


End file.
